


The Importance of Cuddling

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [46]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sleep, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas realizes Sam never asks for anything, even if he might need things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone--  
> Here's another old piece from Tumblr.  
> Warnings: Not much, honestly. Working on relationship communication?  
> Hope you enjoy!

Cas knows that, in many ways, he has failed.

He loves being with Sam. Sam is most everything he needs and a little more beside, and what they have together makes Cas feel better than he ever has.

Which is why it hurts so bad when he realizes how he has failed Sam.

Cas is far from shy regarding what he wants from Sam. When he wants to cuddle, he presses close to Sam and gets wrapped in his arms, kisses pressed to his head. When he wants to lie beside Sam at night, he does. When he wants a kiss, he asks for one. He reaches for Sam’s hand when he wants to hold it. Sam has rarely, if ever, denied Cas anything he wants.

But the issue is that, when Cas is not actively thinking about those things, they do not happen. If Cas finds something more immediately grasping than climbing into bed with Sam, then he does not go to bed. Cuddling only happens when Cas deigns to slow down and participate. Sam never asks for anything.

It’s not that Cas doesn’t want those things then. He doesn’t like cuddling any less and kisses would still be as sweet as ever. He’s just distracted. And, as Cas realizes, it’s not that Sam doesn’t want those things. He does. He just doesn’t ask.

Cas realizes it one night when he gets the urge to check on Sam in the middle of the night. He can’t explain it, the need to see him, but he follows it anyways.

Sam is curled up in a little ball, sheet tangled around his lower half. His face looks the opposite of restful and he looks cold.

Cas’ first urge is to fix the blankets and get back to his reading, but then he thinks,  _Sam never looks like this while I’m in bed with him. He looks…peaceful, then._

Perhaps it’s a one-time thing, a single bad night, but Cas doubts it and thinks maybe there is something Sam hasn’t been telling him.

He climbs into the bed and pulls Sam close to him, forgoes the blankets entirely and wraps a wing around Sam instead. Sam settles, soothes. He uncurls and his face relaxes. He sleeps like that the remainder of the night.

Sam doesn’t like to ask, and Cas wonders if he even begins to know how. So, instead, he starts watching for the signs.

The aborted hand-twitch that means Cas should reach out his own hand in offering. The turn-up of the head, just a little different than Sam’s inquisitive, contemplative look, that means Cas should quietly ask if he can kiss Sam. The answer is usually yes.

He starts to assume most nights are for cuddling on the couch or in bed unless Sam says otherwise, that he has something to do or isn’t up for it.

And most every night, he stays in bed at least until Sam falls asleep, and, even if he leaves, he doesn’t wander far, ready to soothe Sam back into a restful sleep if he’s needed.

Sam seems happier. Sam seems more fulfilled, and Cas finally feels like this relationship is  _theirs_ , a piece he didn’t even know was missing before, and now, he feels like he’s, finally, doing something right.


End file.
